Fusion
by melodymega
Summary: Ed, beyond the gate, meets up with the other Roy. Ed/Roy, Ed/Other Roy


Ed and Al had been traveling on the other side of the gate for three years before Al spotted Mustang completely by chance in the University library. He'd mentioned it casually to Ed that night over dinner, watching with some glee as his brother struggled to look like it didn't matter all that much. After all, it wasn't the real Roy Mustang, just his doppelganger, a man who had never met Ed and had certainly never been in love with him.

Ed hadn't even been sure until that moment that he wanted to meet a Roy that wasn't Roy. He couldn't deny, though, that the strength of the desire to see him again, to hear that voice, was nearly overwhelming. Their last meeting in Amestris had been so rushed that Ed had spent most of the last three years revising those few moments in his mind, saying something meaningful instead of useless and restrained. In a way, he supposed he'd always held on to the hope that he would see Roy again.

It was worse at night. No matter what he started off dreaming about, the dreams always ended the same: that voice, those eyes, those hands. It was really the dreams that made the decision for him. He might not be able to find the real owner of those things, but he could find the next best thing. Even if it wasn't really Roy, it was still _something_. _Something_ was more than he'd had since he'd come to this world.

*******

The Berlin University campus was large enough that Ed spent a solid week searching it before he spotted _him_ leaving one of the faculty offices. The name on the door wasn't Roy Mustang, of course, but Professor Erik Bieber, Chemistry Department Head.

His classes were easy to find, and as long as Ed sat in the back rows of the large lecture halls, he could be practically invisible. He convinced himself that all he really needed was to hear that deep voice, even if it wasn't directed at him.

"So if we combine this new element, rhenium, with hydrogen, what would the molecular structure look like?" The familiar dark eyes scanned the crowd of young men filling the auditorium. "Would anyone like to come up to the front of the room and demonstrate?" He held the chalk up, pointing it at random at one of the eager, flapping hands. Ed shrank further down in his seat as those eyes met his for the briefest of moments, then swept on.

It was easy, after class, to join the throng that collected around Bieber and study the man up close. The hair was shorter, no longer hanging in his eyes. No longer obscured, it was far easier to pick out the telltale look of mischief in them, which made Ed smile fondly in memory. Although a dark suit and tie replaced the military uniform, the bearing was still stiff and formal, and Ed would have recognized it anywhere.

Ed stood back and watched as he left the room surrounded by a tight ring of his favourite students, all of them talking in low voices as they made their way to his office.

He returned to the room he shared with Al hoping that the glimpse he had had would be enough to banish the dreams and let him focus on searching for the uranium bomb. That was why they were there, not for chasing after older men who didn't know he existed like a lovesick teenager. He really should have known better.

Soon enough he was back, ducking his head when those eyes picked him out at the back of the class. Those eyes seemed to be picking him out a lot more frequently, and Ed noticed the very familiar look of amusement on Bieber's face when they did so. It was a look so associated with Roy that it made his heart ache.

At the end of the week Ed allowed himself to wait after class again, standing on the fringe of the students impatient for Bieber's attention. He stayed behind the man, hoping he wouldn't be seen. He listened as they peppered the professor with questions, some of which were so elementary and ridiculous that Ed knew the students that asked them were just desperate for Bieber to notice them. Ed didn't have to see Bieber's face to know that the mischievous twinkle was back, and he didn't doubt that Bieber knew it, too, although he patiently answered all of the questions until the students reluctantly left.

When it was mostly only the core of Bieber's most trusted pupils left, Ed turned to slip out the door. A strong hand grasped his shoulder, stopping him cold.

"I'm afraid we shall have to skip our regular research session today," the familiar voice announced behind him to a chorus of protest. "I really am sorry, but an important appointment has come up. Next week we'll resume at the usual time." The hand stayed firmly on Ed's shoulder, propelling him smoothly forward until they were outside. Bieber let him go, standing before him with a raised eyebrow.

"You must have a very strong fascination with the material, or a very strong fascination with me." The tone was kind, but there was definite mocking underneath the kindness. "You've come to both my Advanced Inorganic Chemistry and Quantitative Analysis lectures, and I believe I may even have spotted you in some of the seminars. I'm always on the lookout for eager students, but your… enthusiasm is quite unmatched."

Ed could feel his cheeks burning as he looked away. "I am interested in the study of the new elements," he began, which at least was the truth. "I'm familiar with elemental properties, but none of the recent experiments. The theoretical side is more interesting to me."

Bieber nodded, as if he had suspected as much. "You do seem to pay more attention to the material during discussion of the latest theories. I've noticed it's the only time you take your eyes off me."

Ed desperately began hoping that the earth would open up and swallow him. Or that he would wake up in bed and realize this was all a terrible nightmare. Or that something – anything – would stop him from having to have this humiliating conversation, especially since he had already had a version of it in Amestris with _his_ Roy. Although that conversation had ended well, all things considered, he wasn't willing to bet this one would also end with them naked in bed.

A low chuckle brought his eyes darting back to Bieber's face. "If I'm going to have a stalker, I would at least like to know his name."

Ed sighed inwardly. _Of course_ the man would find this hilarious. He was doing a good job of hiding it, but if he really was anything like Mustang then Bieber was used to students – and everyone else – falling all over themselves for him. Ed was just one of the hordes. He thought that would comfort him, since Bieber would soon forget all about him, but it didn't. "Edward Elric."

Bieber offered his hand. "Erik Bieber. I let my best students call me Erik. It is your choice if you wish to be included in their number."

Ed shook the warm hand reluctantly, feeling the unfamiliar calluses on the palm, no doubt the result of many chemical burns and accidents. He let go quickly.

The amusement on the handsome face gave way to slight puzzlement. Their eyes met, Ed's wary and on the brink of flight. Bieber seemed to come to a decision. "I was going to have a cup of coffee. I usually make it in my office during research, but I've never been able to make it as well as the café across the street. I hope you'll join me." The tone was polite, and for once Ed had trouble reading it.


End file.
